A Story about Love
by apecanin1
Summary: She broke his heart. Actually, no. She ripped his heart out of his chest, tore it into little pieces, and stomped on it repeatedly. And yet...he couldn't bring himself to hate her. Peeta looks back at his 11 months with Katniss, trying to see where it all went wrong. - Peeta/Katniss Modern Day AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to Hunger Games fanfiction, so please don't hurt me! ;)**

**This story will be more or less like (500) Days of Summer...although it will differ a LOT!**

**I'm looking for a Beta...so please PM me if you're interested! It would be terrific if you have experience and/or are a grammar freak! I'm mostly looking for someone who is willing to talk to me and has time on their hands!**

**I'll also be posting a song name at the beginning of each chapter...a song of the day. Today's song: Tyrant by One Republic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games! All rights go to Suzanne Collins...I just really love that hunk Peeta. I also do not own (500) Days of Summer...it's just my favorite movie!**

* * *

It was a dark and gloomy night.

That's how most horrible stories of heart break start, right?

I'm sure you've all seen more than enough romantic movies to know it's true.

Take (500) Days of Summer, for example. The story starts with Tom's little sister riding her bike over to Tom's apartment on a - wait for it - dark and gloomy night. She enters the apartment to find Tom smashing plates because he got his heart broken by Summer.

The story really doesn't get much better from there.

Well yeah, this is basically the same setting. Minus the plate smashing.

This is the story of how I, Peeta Mellark, fell in love with the most beautiful girl in this shitty town of Panem and how that same girl tore my heart into a million pieces like it was made of paper.

My little sister Prim was sitting at my feet, shouting random things at me. I was too busy staring at my vibrating phone to pay attention to what she was saying.

This was her tenth phone call in the past five minutes. I was debating whether or not to pick up.

Her smiling picture on my brightly lit phone was taunting me, so I sat up from my fetal position and got ready to hit 'answer'.

Prim reacted quickly and snatched the phone from my trembling hands, "Peeta! I told you not to answer it!"

I let out a drawn out sigh and met her eyes, "Prim, I have to."

She rolled her eyes and hit the 'reject' button, "So what? So she can further tear at your heart?"

She set the phone on the coffee table in front of us. "Peeta, you haven't left your apartment in three days!"

Prim has also been calling me non-stop until she gathered up the courage to actually come to my apartment. I don't even think my parents knew she left home. My mother would have had her head.

I buried my head into a pillow and groaned, "There's nothing out there for me."

Although I couldn't see her, I could tell Prim was rolling her eyes again. "Oh, Peeta. Stop being so dramatic."

I totally was not being dramatic.

"I'm not being dramatic," I said. I lifted my head and looked my sister in the eyes. "I'm in love with her, Prim."

"She cheated on you, damn it!" Prim waved her arms around like a crazy person.

"Hey!" I scolded. "Watch your language."

"I'm nineteen, Peeta," she sighed. "I'm not a child anymore."

I shrugged indifferently, "Whatever." I didn't want to tell her that I still see her as a child. She wouldn't have it. "Anyway, I want to hear what she has to say. Maybe it was a mistake."

"A mistake?" She questioned. Prim was a tough cookie. "So you caught her making out with Gale Hawthorne...and you're going to say that it was a mistake?"

I thought it over, and realized she was right. She cheated on me; there was no way of sugar-coating it. After eleven solid months of dating, she did this to me. I really couldn't point out where I went wrong.

Still, I needed to hear what she had to say. I needed to hear her voice one last time.

"Please, Prim. I need closure."

She stared at me for a good fifteen seconds before she let out a loud sigh. "Fine," she released my phone into my awaiting hands. "But don't blame me when she says nothing you'd like to hear."

I gave her a lop-sided grin and kissed the side of her head. "I love you."

I held the vibrating phone in my hand and slowly hit 'answer'. I raised it to my ear. "Katniss."

I heard a relieved sigh come from her end, "Oh, Peeta. Thank God. I thought you might have done something."

"Don't get too excited," I mumbled.

"Peeta," I could hear the pain in her voice. I almost felt sorry for her. "Peeta, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to kiss him. I don't know what came over me."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, glancing at Prim from the corner of my eye. She was frowning at me. I can tell she was waiting to say 'I told you so'. I didn't want to hear it.

I swear, she acted like my mother sometimes.

"I just..." I sucked in a breath. "I need you to tell me that you don't have any feelings for him. That I'm the only one."

There was a long pause on the other end. I mentally cursed at myself for answering the phone call.

"Peeta..." she started.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to say anything. I understand." I picked at my fingernails, avoiding Prim's eye, and trying to keep myself from crying.

"Peeta, please let me explain."

"Katniss, I'm really tired. I had a long day at the bakery." I heard Prim scoff at this. "I just really don't have the energy to listen to this bullshit right now."

I glanced at my sister, who only gave me a smirk and a thumbs up.

"I'm sorry," was all that Katniss said.

I chewed on my bottom lip and prepared to take the phone from my ear. "So am I. Goodbye, Katniss."

I didn't give her a chance to say anything else. I hung up and tossed my phone onto the coffee table. I winced when it made a loud clang.

"Peeta," Prim started. Like I said, I didn't want to hear it.

"'I told you so'. I got it, Prim," I said a bit too loud. I stood up, my back cracking as I stretched a little. Prim wasn't lying when she said I haven't left home in three days.

"I wasn't going to say that," she responded in a tiny voice. I think I scared her.

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter." I looked around the room, trying to see what I can occupy myself with. I needed to get my mind off of her. "Prim, I'm exhausted. Just please go home."

"Will you be okay?" She was using that small voice again.

I wasn't going to lie to her, "Probably not. But I'll sleep on it." I gave her a half smile, in attempt to reassure her. She knew me too well, though.

She gave me a nod and stood up, "Okay. I'll come back tomorrow. I love you, Peet."

I walked her over to the door and handed her jacket over. "I told you not to call me that. It makes me sound like I'm ten years old."

"Bye, Peet," she grinned.

* * *

I was told later on that night by my best friend that I was acting like a baby.

Although I didn't agree, I didn't complain to him. I let him take me to a bar.

He said something along the words of me being 'whipped' and needing to 'explore the sea'.

He sat us down at the bar and smirked at me, "Please tell me you're going to get yourself laid tonight."

I rolled my eyes, drumming my fingers on the tabletop. I didn't want to tell him that I've only ever been with Katniss and was hoping on keeping it that way. "Finn, getting laid isn't the solution to everything."

He shrugged and ordered drinks for the both of us, "It is for this situation."

I cocked an eyebrow, "You really think so?"

"Oh come on, Peeta," he sighed. "You have to get over her. And this is the perfect way to do it."

I stopped drumming my fingers, "I don't want to get over her, though. Both you and Primrose need to realize that."

Finnick nodded, but I can clearly see that he was annoyed, "Okay, Peet. For the record, though, I'm starting to like Prim more than you."

I scoffed, "Yeah, and I'm starting to think I'll need to strangle the both of you if you call me Peet one more time." I paused, taking the beer that was set in front of me and taking a long swig of it. While I did this, he ordered four shots. I looked back at Finnick once I downed half of the bottle, "How are you and Annie doing?"

Finnick has been dating Annie Cresta since our sophomore year of high school. We are now all 23 years old.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you."

He dug in his pocket for a second and pulled out a small black box. He opened it up, revealing a beautiful…and very expensive looking ring.

"I'm proposing to her tomorrow night at our seven year anniversary dinner," he smiled, glancing up at me with glistening eyes. He really loved her.

I grinned at him, bringing my beer bottle up to clink it with his own. Finnick has been my best friend ever since we met in the eighth grade. I even think I was the one to introduce him to Annie freshman year. I really don't know where I would be without him. My break-up with Katniss probably would have been ten times worse if it hadn't been for him.

"Finnick, that's fantastic! Congratulations!"

He grinned and tipped the shot glass into his mouth. Once he swallowed the drink, he set the glass back down, "I was actually wondering if you wanted to be my best man. I couldn't do it without you."

I smiled at him and nodded enthusiastically, "Of course, man. I'd be more than happy to."

"I was thinking of planning a huge engagement party or whatever. So keep that in mind. Bring a date."

I sent him a glare, "That's not why you brought me here, is it?"

"Oh, come on. Look at all of these babes here!" He waved his arm around. "For example, blonde, two o'clock."

I looked in the direction he was referring to, and only saw a group of college boys. "That was a joke, right?"

He followed my stare, and laughed, "I meant four o'clock."

I turned my head once again and saw the blonde he was talking about. She was pretty, there was no doubt. But her tits were about to fall out of her dress, which only made me wince. I'm sure she was a joy to be around. "She's alright."

Finnick sighed. I looked around a little more. No one really caught my eye. No girl at this bar could compare to Katniss. Dear God, I missed her so much.

"I swear, you're the most stubborn person I know." Finnick took another shot. Once he did so, he pointed at the remaining two glasses, "Those are yours, by the way."

I shook my head quickly, "Finn, you know how I get when I'm drunk. I'm okay with just this beer."

"Oh Peeta, come on," he sighed. "You need to relax a little! You're never going to get over that bitch if you're that uptight."

"She's not a bitch," I mumbled, averting my gaze to the table top. She did some bitchy things, but she was surely not a bitch.

I can tell Finnick was rolling his eyes by his tone when he said "Whatever. Just take the shot. Please...for me."

I sucked in a breath, taking the shot glass in my hand and tipping it back into my mouth. I swallowed the heavy liquid and winced as it burned down my throat. "The blame will be on you if I get drunk."

He smirked and waved his hand around, "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Right after Prim left earlier that day, she sent me a text message along the lines of 'I know you're hurting right now, Peeta. I promise things will get better. Just please don't do anything stupid.'

That text message was the first thing that came to mind when I woke up the next morning with a terrible headache and a naked blonde snuggled up against me.

I silently cursed at myself and attempted to get out of her grasp without waking her up. I gently lifted her arm which was draped across my chest. She instantly stirred and moaned. Jesus, talk about a light sleeper.

"Mmmm Peter, it's early. Let me sleep a little longer."

Peter…really?

I quickly racked my brain for her name, but just couldn't seem to come up with it. Glitter, I think it was? I didn't want to take any chances, though.

"Okay well, can you just let me squeeze through?" I once again attempted to escape from her grip on me.

"No," she giggled, now fully awake. She crawled further up on my chest and began planting kisses on my bare collarbone. "Last night was fun."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure it was. Listen, Glitter…"

"Glimmer," she corrected, before moving her kisses down my chest. Close enough.

"I just need to go to the bathroom really quick. Can you give me a second?"

She sat up and winked down at me, "Don't take too long."

I jumped up and practically sprinted to the bathroom, not forgetting my phone. Once I locked the door, I dialed Prim's number.

I didn't even let her say hello once she answered. "Prim? I did something stupid."

* * *

**I reply to all reviews! So please let me know what you're thinking so far!**

**Take a listen to the song of the day, too and let me know what you think of that!**

**Much love,**

**Almasa**


	2. Chapter 2

**The response I have gotten on this story so far has been SO terrific. I'm in awe, thank you all so much!**

**I've gotten at least a dozen of you signing up for a Story Alert, I've gotten 8 reviews, and several Story Favorites. That makes me so happy, you all don't even know!**

**It makes me feel better about myself and makes me motivated to write more!**

**I am SO SO SO sorry this chapter is late! I was really hoping I'd finish it earlier than I did!**

**I'll keep this author's note short, since I really have to go to work right now...**

**I found a beta! She'll be starting next chapter, so we'll do our introductions then ;)**

**Today's song: Munich by The Fray**

* * *

_September 6, 2010_

Katniss...what a weird name.

I mean...I'm sure I'm not one to talk, but Katniss? Isn't that a name of a plant? I'm sure I read about it in one of my mother's garden books.

I tapped my pen on the mahogany desk in front of me while the nervous grey-eyed girl sat in front of me, twirling her thumbs.

She was here for an interview for the position of Assistant Manager at Mellark's Bakery.

Mellark's Bakery was previously managed by my father. Before him, it was my grandfather. Now, it's in my hands.

I had to fire my last assistant manager after I caught him stealing dozens of loaves of bread for the past couple of months. When I noticed the first one was gone, I didn't think much of it. Afterwards, it just angered me. So I fired him. I've been running the bakery on my own for the past couple of weeks before I decided that I should probably hire someone new.

All of the other interviews I've had were absolutely horrendous. I even had someone threaten me if I didn't hire him...I told him I'd get back to him.

I really liked this Katniss girl. This interview had been going on for about a half hour, and she hasn't said one thing to make me think badly of her. Not to mention, she was really cute. But of course, that was something that should not have been going through my mind.

I looked over her resume one more time, just to make sure I've gone over everything I should have with her. I stopped when something in the activity section caught my eye.

"Archery?" I questioned. That's definitely something you don't see every day.

She lit up at this, "Yeah. I used to give lessons, actually. But I quit once I realized I didn't want to associate my personal hobbies with work."

I nodded, fully understanding what she was saying. No one but Prim knows that I have a secret passion for painting. I'd like to keep it that way.

"I know what you mean," I responded.

Her smile faded a little, but not completely. She switched her gaze back down to her hands.

I'm really starting to like this girl.

"Hey, Katniss," I started. I only continued once her eyes met mine, "What's your favorite color?"

Her left eyebrow rose as I asked my question. Her smile turned into a smirk. "Um...green. Why?"

I pointed to the plastic nametag pinned to my shirt, "For your nametag."

She looked down at it and nodded. "Sunset orange," she pointed out.

I nodded enthusiastically, "Yep. It's my favorite color." It really was. There was something about the color of the sunset that made me feel at home.

"So, uh...does that mean I got the job?" she avoided my eyes while saying this. I'm guessing she was embarrassed to ask.

I grinned, standing up, "Yes, Miss Everdeen. But I advise you to turn back now while you still have the chance."

She giggled, shaking her head. Her braid bounced when she did this. I hope this braid is reoccurring with her. "I think I'm good."

I clapped my hands together, grabbing my clipboard and heading towards the door, "Solid. Now, let's get going. I'm going to introduce you to the crew."

I led Katniss out of my office and into the kitchen where four of my workers were preparing this afternoon's pastries.

Mondays are one of our busiest days at the bakery. I'm guessing everyone shops early on in the week, preparing themselves for the rest of the week. Either way, I was thankful for the business.

"Katnisss, this is Cato," I pointed at the large man standing at the counter, kneading some dough. "He's my best man. He's also a pain in my ass."

Cato glanced up and sent me a glare, which I only laughed at. Cato has become one of my closest friends at the bakery from the first day he started working here. He also makes some of the best red velvet cupcakes you'll ever taste in your lifetime. "Peeta, don't embarrass me in front of the pretty lady."

I nudged Katniss, "My point exactly." She laughed at this, but her cheeks were bright pink from the compliment he gave her. "Cato, this is my new assistant manager. Don't give her a hard time."

She gave him a polite 'hello' while tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Welcome to Mellark's," he gave her a warm smile. "I'm here Mondays through Fridays." He winked.

"I'll be sure to look for you," she laughed.

I led Katniss through the rest of the kitchen, stopping to introduce her to Thresh, Darius, and finally Madge.

"Thank God Peeta hired another girl," was what she told Katniss. "Delly and I will end up strangling each other one day."

I can tell Katniss was really enjoying this tour. She had a smile on her face the entire time, and we only got through the kitchen.

As we were walking down the hallway from the kitchen to the main shop, I spotted my delivery boy. Since the assistant manager was in charge of all deliveries at the shop, I decided they should meet sooner rather than later. "Hey, Gale!"

He set a cardboard box down onto a cart and turned around to face us, "Yeah, boss?"

He came closer to us and smiled at Katniss, also sending her a wink. This angered me for reasons I do not know. I can't like this girl. I can't. I'm her boss.

"Um," I cleared my throat, and gently rested my hand on Katniss's shoulder. "Gale, this is Katniss Everdeen. Our new assistant manager and your new boss."

He nodded, "Hey, Katniss."

She smiled at him and sent a small wave. I turned to Katniss, "Katniss, you'll be in charge of deliveries. So you two will see a lot of each other."

We talked a little more, and then said our goodbyes to Gale, since he had a couple deliveries to make.

I pointed out the cooler to Katniss, where we keep most of our ingredients. I then took her to the main shop.

I introduced her to Marvel, who gave her a short but sincere nod, since he was too busy with a customer.

I then brought her over to Delly, who was fixing the display case. "Katniss, I'd like to introduce you to my main girl, Delly. This store would be nothing without her."

Delly stood up straight and wiped her hands on her apron, sporting a large grin on her face, "Peeta stop, you're making me blush." She stretched her hand out to Katniss, "It's nice to meet you, Katniss."

Before Katniss could reply, the bells went off as someone entered the store. "I'm here, I'm here! No need to cry anymore!"

Katniss tapped my shoulder, pointing at the person who entered, "Does he work here, too?"

I chuckled and shook my head, waving my hand in the bronze-haired boy's direction. "Nope, that's just Finnick. He pretends that he works here. I think he spends more time here than half of my staff."

Finnick walked up to the counter, leaning over it like he owned the place, "And who's this pretty lady?"

I shot Finnick a glare, which he pretended not to notice, "Finnick, this is Katniss. Our new assistant manager."

"Katniss?" he winced at her. "What kinda name is that?"

She rolled her eyes, "My mom had a plant phase."

I was right. She was named after a plant!

"Oh," he replied, and turned to me. "I can see why you hired her, Peet. She's gorgeous."

"Finnick!" I shouted. That boy does not have a filter on his mouth, sometimes.

"What?" he raised his hands in defense.

"That's not why I hired her."

"And stop talking to him like I'm not here," Katniss joked to him.

Finnick ignored Katniss's statement, and pointed at me, "You think she's pretty though, don't you?"

"Finnick," I warned. Jesus Christ, this was the most awkward moment of my life.

"You do!" he exclaimed. He hopped up on the counter top and draped his arm across Katniss's shoulders, "He likes you, Katniss. Look how red his cheeks are."

All eyes were on me, which made me blush even harder. "Okay, cool. Are you done embarrassing me for the day, Finn?"

He smirked, "Not for the day. Just for now."

I rolled my eyes, and led Katniss to the door, "So, you start tomorrow. Nine in the morning, is that okay?"

She nodded, and grabbed the handle, before turning back to me, "Mr. Mellark?"

I shook my head, "Peeta, please."

"Peeta," she corrected herself. "Um, my favorite color is forest green."

I smiled down at her and nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay," she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow, Peeta."

* * *

_December 22, 2011_

It was our ten month anniversary, and she hasn't spoken to me in three days. How lovely.

I sat in my office with my head down, buried in a pile of papers. I've been doing bookwork the entire day. Or well, attempting to.

My mind has been on Katniss the entire day.

This was our 3rd fight in the past couple of weeks. They were my fault, apparently. This time, I looked at another girl in a way I shouldn't have. No matter how many times I tried convincing her it was just a glance, she wouldn't believe me.

I've sent her endless text messages and phone calls, but she didn't answer any of them. She was acting beyond childish about this, but I know if I told her that, I'd be in even bigger trouble.

I had a Tiffany's jewelry box sitting at the edge of my desk, waiting to be handed to her. I don't even think it'll happen tonight.

I heard the door open, followed by a deep voice, "Hey Peeta, I was just wondering if you needed anything else before I-oh. Sorry man."

I lifted my head up from the table and sighed, "It's alright. You're good for the night, Gale. I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Okay," he replied slowly, his hand still gripped to the door handle. He stood there for a moment, probably wondering what to say next, "Uh…are you alright?"

I waved my hand dismissively, "Yeah, I just had another fight with Katniss. I'll be fine."

He raised an eyebrow, stepping in further and shutting the door behind him. "Will you be? Peeta," he let out a deep sigh. "I know you're my boss and all and I'm in absolutely no place to say this, but…you really need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and go get her back."

I raised an eyebrow at him, but he avoided my eye and continued speaking, "You know how girls are. There's no way in hell that she'll come apologizing to you. She's obviously waiting for you to do it. And Katniss especially is really stubborn. She hasn't been to work in three days, for God's sake."

I chuckled at that, and nodded. Katniss really was as stubborn as they get. "So what should I do?" I asked Gale.

He smirked, and pointed in my direction, "Well first of all, get yourself cleaned up. You look like you haven't slept in days."

I ran a trembling hand through my blonde hair and mumbled, "I haven't."

Gale gave me a sympathetic smile, "After you do that, go get your girl. You've called and texted, but you haven't actually went and tried to apologize to her in person, have you?"

I shook my head sheepishly, "Can't say that I have."

He shrugged, and raised his hand, showing the stack of mail he was holding. He set it in on the cabinet next to the door, and gave me a short salute, "Good luck, man."

I've spent the last ten minutes outside of her door, ringing the doorbell and slamming my fist against the door repeatedly. It wasn't working.

I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but she gave me no other choice. I walked over to the large plant sitting next to the door on her porch and dug her spare key out. I unlocked her door and made my way inside.

"Katniss?" I called out. No answer. I was starting to get worried.

I made my way upstairs to her room and tapped lightly on her door. Thankfully, I heard a grumble come from the other side, "Go away, Peeta."

I let out a relieved sigh. She was okay. I turned the door handle, and walked inside. Katniss was sitting on the floor, with her back against her bed, and a bottle of beer in her hand. Her head shot up when I opened the door, and she groaned.

I headed over and sat next to her on the floor. I pushed away the stray strand of hair on her face, and kissed the side of her forehead, "I missed you."

She scooted away, and groaned yet again, "Peeta, I didn't answer you for a reason. I don't want to talk to you." This all came out in slurs.

"Katniss, are you drunk?"

She rolled her eyes, taking another swig of her beer, "Definitely not."

I sighed, and took the beer out of her hand, "I told you I was sorry, Katniss. I never wanted you to think that Delly and I had anything going on. I've known her since I was in diapers. She's my best friend."

"She looked like more than a best friend when I saw you two on Friday," she mumbled. I hated seeing this side of Katniss. I hated seeing her angry. I wanted to do nothing but take her in my arms and kiss her until my lips got sore.

"Hey," I took her face in my hands, and kissed the corner of her lips lightly. She flinched when I did so. "Katniss, look at me." She didn't. "I promise you, there is nothing going on with me and Delly. You're the only girl for me, please know that."

Katniss walked in on Delly and I doing inventory together last week, and she took it as us getting a little too friendly. Although I tried convincing her a million times that she saw it wrong and it was nothing more, she wouldn't believe me.

"Peeta," she breathed out, raking her hands through her hair. I knew I looked like a mess, but she looked like she just woke up from a five day nap. Her hair was disheveled, her mascara running down her face, and her hands trembling like crazy. "Peeta, I've had way too many bad experiences to believe you. It always starts out as just friends, and I believe it. Then I'm screwed over and left heart-broken."

I lifted her chin to make her look at me. Once we made eye contact, I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I hate that I was the one to cause this. There was nothing I wanted more than to make her happy, and I couldn't do even that.

Since I'm sure my words couldn't help anymore, but just make everything worse, I let my lips do the job. I leaned forward, landing a simple, but passionate kiss on her lips.

When she didn't react with a second and third kiss, I moved my kisses down her throat. I hummed occasionally against her skin, which sent shivers down her spine and made her sigh audibly.

I pulled away after a while, and kissed her nose, "Please forgive me. But just know now that if you don't, I'll never stop trying. You'll live the rest of your life with me on your ass, apologizing every two minutes."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, leaning her forehead against mine, "Okay."

I pulled away from her and raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what? That you forgive me, or that you'll be okay with me being on your ass for the rest of your life?"

"I forgive you, Peeta."

I smirked, and placed my hand on the back of her neck, bringing her forward so I can kiss her once again.

We were okay, for now.

* * *

**Reviews inspire me and make me write more and faster!**

**So please please please send in reviews!**

**I love you all so much, thank you for everything!**

**- Almasa :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello! I'm sorry this chapter took longer than expected...I had a bit of a writer's block on Saturday :P**

**Once again, thank you all SO much for your wonderful reviews. My day gets so much better when I get to read them. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Today's song is _Winter Winds_ by Mumford and Sons**

**Also, I finally got a new beta! And it turns out I even kinda knew her before she became my beta (what a small world, right?) I'd like to introduce you all to _lavalamp200_ who will helping me out with the chapters from now on!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games! All rights go to the wonderful Suzanne Collins!**

* * *

_December 24, 2010_

I was falling for her. Hard and fast.

It's actually pretty bad, because I go to work every morning, only thinking about how excited I am to see her. My mind hasn't been in my work since the day we met. And it's been almost four months since we've met.

I gave up on thinking it was wrong because I'm her boss.

Now, the only thing that was worrying me was the thought that she'll never want to date someone who's buried neck deep in paperwork every damn day.

I closed the bakery down on Christmas Eve to throw the crew a small Christmas party. I gave them the next day off to spend time with their family.

It'll be the first year in at least ten that we'll be closing. Normally, I'd keep the bakery open, but I needed the day to finish paperwork. I couldn't be running around trying to make sure everything was okay in the shop at the same time.

I clutched my drink in my hand, watching as Katniss and Madge danced along to the song that was playing across the speakers. It was a modern remake of a Christmas song.

I couldn't bring myself to pay attention to which one it was. I was too busy watching her. I don't think I've taken my eyes off of her the entire night. The way her hips were swaying to the music was driving me insane.

Her hair was in that side braid once again. As much as I loved it, I was determined to get it down tonight. I really didn't care what it would take, it was going to happen.

I got up off of the stool I was sitting on as the song ended. I grabbed a beer from the cooler and made my way over to her.

I laid the cold beer against her arm. She squealed and turned around to face me, "Oh, Peeta! Hi!"

A grin spread on my face, and I handed her the drink, "Enjoying yourself?"

She nodded, and took a sip. She really did look beautiful. She was wearing a simple red dress with a green headband to top it all off. "I am! You throw pretty nice parties, Mister Mellark."

We caught eyes as she took another swig of her beer. Her eyes were so unusual. I don't think I've ever seen eyes that shade of grey. Not that I was complaining, though. They were gorgeous.

I cleared my throat, looking away from her. I was creeping myself out. "So, uh, anyway...what are you doing for Christmas?"

She smiled, brushing a stray hair from her face. It fell back to her eyes, and I had to actively stop myself from brushing it away myself. "I'm going to make dinner for my uh, uncle."

Her face had dropped a little, and lost some color when she was saying this. I nodded slowly and dropped the conversation. I decided not to push it, since she looked uncomfortable.

She shifted from one foot to the other, obviously looking for a way to escape the awkward silence. "What about you?"

I shrugged, waving my arms around, referring to the shop, "I'll be here. I have a lot of work that needs to get done."

She frowned, dramatically placing her hands on her hips, "But it's Christmas!"

I laughed, taking a long swig of my beer, "Which is why I'm celebrating now."

A smile broke out on her face, and she held out her hand to me, "Well, in that case... I think you should dance with me."

I studied her for a second, and then hesitantly took her hand. This was not helping me with my feelings. "Okay."

The smile on her face only grew as a slow song started playing over the speakers. I slipped my arms around her waist, and she settled hers around my neck.

I looked over to Finnick, who was sitting at one of the tables with Annie on his lap. He glanced over at me and winked then mouthed the words 'kiss her'.

I rolled my eyes, and waved him off.

Katniss noticed the movement and looked over. She sent a grin Finnick's way, and waved. He blew her a kiss in response.

"Who's that with Finnick?" she asked me.

"Oh, that's Annie," I smiled. "She's been Finnick's girlfriend since our sophomore year of high school."

"Oh, they look so adorable together," she sighed. She rested her head on my shoulder, "So anyway, have you always wanted to be a baker?"

I slowly inched my fingers lower, as they finally rested on her lower back. I wondered if we were dancing too close for two co-workers. "Uh, well...yes and no. I mean, I always knew it would happen. And I love baking, but it wasn't really what I wanted to do."

"Well, Mister Mellark, what _do_ you want to do?" Her breath was hot on my neck. I really hoped she didn't feel the shivers that were taking over my body.

"Painting. I want to paint." It came out so quickly, I didn't have time to stop the words.

_God damn, Peeta! What the hell are you doing? No one's supposed to know!_

"Painting?" She lifted her head from my shoulder to look at me. Holy crap, we were so close to each other. "Are you any good?"

I laughed at how blunt her question was. She only raised her eyebrows when I laughed. I cleared my throat and shrugged, "What do you consider good?"

She smiled, "I have a pretty open mind."

"Well, in that case, I'm incredible," I smirked.

She laughed, laying her head back on my shoulder. For a second, I completely forgot we were dancing. Everything came so naturally with her. "Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see your paintings one day?" She questioned.

The song switched over to that God awful song 'For You I Will'. I rolled my eyes to how accurately the song title fit my response to Katniss, "One day."

"Okay," she replied in a voice just over a whisper. "You're a good dancer, Peeta."

I smiled, moving my left hand from her back to her face, brushing away the piece of hair that was covering her eye, "Thank you. My brothers used me as practice when they were getting ready for prom."

She laughed at that. Her laugh was lovely. It shook her whole body, and lit up her face. "I can actually see that happening."

I laughed too, since hers was so contagious, "Yeah, it was pretty bad."

"I'm sure it was very attractive," she joked. "Hey, Peeta...do you need me to come in tomorrow?"

"Oh, no," I shook my head. By this time, we stopped dancing and headed over to sit at a table. "I just have paperwork to do. You said you're visiting your uncle, anyway."

"But that's at night," she argued. "Let me come. I'll bring food. And Christmas music."

I laughed, "Christmas music? That's supposed to convince me?"

She raised her hands in defense and giggled, "Jeez, Grinch."

I smirked, "Fine. But there better be tacky Christmas sweaters involved."

"Deal," she grinned.

I had a feeling I wouldn't get any work done tomorrow.

* * *

_December 25, 2010_

When three o'clock rolled around, I started to fear Katniss wouldn't show up.

I picked at the Christmas cookies Prim packed me that morning, eating only the sprinkles on top.

My work for the day was halfway done. I decided to give myself a short break. It was Christmas, after all.

When the bells on the door went off a half hour later, I jumped up. I fixed my shirt, ran a hand through my disheveled hair, and practically sprinted over to meet her.

I grinned at her once she came into view, "You made it."

"You thought I wouldn't?" She raised a hand over her heart. "Oh, Peeta. I don't break promises."

She shrugged off her jacket, revealing a bright red sweater with dozens of reindeer and Christmas trees on the front. She dug in her pocket, taking out a green headband with antlers attached.

I only laughed at her, "I didn't think you'd do it."

"I don't break promises," she repeated, raising a finger and pointing it in an accusing way at me.

Katniss sauntered over to the stereo I had sitting in my office, turning it on and finding a station that was playing Christmas music.

I brought a chair over and set it down right next to mine. I settled down at my desk, as Katniss took the seat right next to me. She pulled out containers full of food from a bag.

"I had Madge help me. I didn't really know what you like, so I kinda made a little of every typical Christmas dish."

I stayed silent for a while, only staring at her in wonder. She took out a couple of plates and some silverware, either ignoring or not noticing my stare.

"Don't be afraid to dig in. I think I made a week's worth of food." She looked up after a while, noticing that I was staying silent, "What?"

I cleared my throat, running a hand nervously through my hair. "Katniss, you really didn't have to do this."

She smiled and gave a shrug, "I wanted to, though. I couldn't have you locked up in here with no Christmas spirit!"

I smiled at her, and then glanced down at the food. If I liked her then, imagine how I was feeling right now. My heart was about to explode.

There was only one thing that could make me even happier.

I hesitantly leaned into her. She automatically tensed up. I smiled at her, hoping she'd understand I wasn't leaning over to kiss her.

I reached over and took her braid in my hand. I removed the rubber band that was holding it together, unraveling the braid. Her hair fell softly onto her shoulder in waves.

"Just as I thought," I sighed.

She raised an eyebrow, her cheeks turning a bright pink, "What?"

I gave her a small smile, and ran my fingers gently through her hair, "You're even more beautiful with your hair down."

She chewed on her lip glancing down at my hand that was still in her hair, "Really?"

I nodded. "Katniss..."

Her eyes met mine once again. "Yeah?" she said in just over a whisper.

"I'm going to kiss you right now."

She stayed silent, but gave me a small nod. I reached behind her, slipping my hand behind her neck. I leaned in, finally connecting our lips together.

She was unresponsive for a second, but then moved forward in her chair and deepened the kiss.

I pulled away after a while and leaned our foreheads together. Katniss had a smile on her face, which matched mine.

"Merry Christmas to me, right?"

Katniss chuckled, and nodded. She leaned back, disconnecting our foreheads. The smile remained on her lips, though. "Peeta, the food is getting cold."

"Right," I nodded. "We can't have that. Can I just..."

I leaned forward again, capturing her lips in mine once more. She smiled against my lips. I pulled back and grinned, "Okay, I'm good now."

* * *

After lunch, after I finished my work for the day, and after Katniss distracted me with a couple more kisses, she decided it was time to head back and bring her uncle some food.

"You should come with me, Peeta," she offered.

"Oh no," I shook my head. "I should get back to Prim. She's probably bored out of her mind with my parents."

"Please?" She gave me a pout. "Just for an hour. I want you to meet Haymitch."

I studied her for a moment, and then gave in, "Okay."

She really didn't know the effect she had on me.

Before we left the bakery, I stopped her, "Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded, turning around to face me, "You can ask me anything."

"Why did you do all of this? The food, the music, the sweater," I laughed.

She smiled for a second, but then it quickly faded away, "I don't know...I haven't really had a real Christmas celebration in years."

I chewed on my bottom lip. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but my curiosity was getting the best of me. So I asked "Why?"

She took a deep breath, and busied herself a string that was hanging out of her coat. She didn't look at me when she said "My parents died three years ago."

"Oh, Katniss. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She cut me off before I could continue, "Peeta, it's okay. Like I said, it was three years ago. I have Haymitch."

I opened my mouth to say something, but she continued before I had the chance. "Besides, the excited look on your face when you saw the food was worth it all. I don't think I've ever seen you that happy."

I wanted right then to pull her to me and kiss her senseless, but I controlled myself. Instead, I brought her closer and gave her the biggest hug possible. I was practically squeezing her half to death.

"Thank you. For everything."

* * *

Katniss led me over to Haymitch's house, which was only walking distance from the bakery. It was also right next door to her house.

"Don't let him frighten you," she told me as we climbed up to his porch. "He means well."

He opened the door before Katniss had the chance to knock, "Hey, sweetheart!"

Katniss gave him a hug, but Haymitch's attention was already focused on me.

"Peeta, right?" He questioned.

I nodded, holding my hand out to him, "Yes sir, it's nice to meet you."

He gave me a stiff nod, and shook my hand, "You too."

I had a feeling it would be very tough trying to get his approval.

Katniss noticed the awkward silence that filled the air, so she quickly spoke up, "I brought you some food, Haymitch. That girl I told you about, Madge, helped me."

He raised an eyebrow, "Is it edible?"

I laughed at his comment, but Katniss just lightly punched his shoulder, "Of course it is."

"Well in that case," he smiled, opening the door wider. "Come on in."

After Haymitch had finished his dinner, Katniss stepped out to do the dishes, and declared that she needed no help.

Haymitch took this chance to interrogate me, "You know I'll kill you if you hurt her, right?"

I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck, "We're not dating, though."

He waved his hand, "Regardless."

I nodded, taking a sip of the water that was set in front of me, "I wouldn't dream of hurting her…ever. I promise."

He eyed me suspiciously for a moment, but then gave me a nod, and brought his glass of whiskey up, taking a long sip. "You know," he said after a while. "I'm not her uncle."

I narrowed my eyes, "You're not?"

He shook his head, leaning back in his sofa chair, "She was an only child, and relied on her parents for literally everything. After they died, the poor girl was so lost. She had no one. I'm basically just a random neighbor who decided to lend her a hand. Now, she's here to take care of me."

I couldn't help but stare at him. I now noticed his appearance more than I did before. Haymitch was unbelievably thin. He was also ghostly pale. He wore a striped robe over his clothes, and had his hair pulled back. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

He noticed my staring, and gave a small smile, "I have cancer."

* * *

**Do you guys think we can get to 30 reviews this time? Let's make it happen!**

**(P.S. I'm going to see the new Spider-Man movie at midnight tonight...holy crap, Emma Stone and Andrew Garfield on the big screen in 3-D...I don't think my heart can take it!)**


End file.
